Wildfire
by skyeblue25
Summary: What happens when the shock of their lives changes seven best friends lives forever. My own story ;)
1. Chapter 1

"Mmm, it's always better when we're together." He glanced at me with a smile.

"Yeh, we'll look at the stars when we're together." His big brown eyes made eye contact with mine.

"Well it's always better when we're together." He started walking closer, plucking the guitar with his fingers.

"Yeh, it's always better when we're together." I sang out, walking toward him.

He strummed the guitar one last time and winked at me.

"Yeah!" The audience cheered.

Drew flipped his hair to one side grinning. As bounced off the stage he came up behind me and slid his warm hand into mine. Our friends gathered around us screaming compliements.

"You should have kissed her, just for the judges." Leo punched Drew in the arm.

"There are no judges." Sophie said rolling her eyes.

"Shut up, I need to get a picture that I can show at their wedding when I'm the best man." Leo said.

"Hey, I'm gonna be the best man. I've known him longer!" Tyler argued.

"Guys, guys, I'm marrying Kate Uptown remember?" Drew said.

"Leo needs to be the best man cause I'm gonna be the maid of honor and I am not walking down the aisle with you." Alex said.

"Hey what's wrong with me?" Tyler raised his eyebrows and winked at her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa who said your gonna be the maid of honor, I am." Nicole butt in.

Drew grabbed my hand again and pulled me away.

"Great job up there." He grinned.

"Thanks, you too." I said blushing.

I glanced around the crowded auditorium looking for Mrs. Miller but all I couldn't see beyond all the sugar rushed kids.

"She's by the candy bar." Drew said, reading my mind. He pulled me over to her and I could smell his amazing cologne.

"Tess, Drew, you were incredible." she said, pushing the bridge of her glasses up her nose.

"Thanks." Drew said "But we couldn't have done it without you."

"Oh stop, I can encourage you but at the end of the day, nobody can fake your parents signatures better than you can."

Drew blushed. She was referring to Drew's last minute decision to sing with me and since it was the last day for applications, he faked his moms signature, which didn't go well with the principal but he was only helping me which is sooo cute.

Mrs. Miller laughed, "I'm only joking. You guys go have fun while you still can. You should go join Mr. Happy other there, he looks like a ball of fun." She said looking over at our principal's 95 year old father who she brings everywhere. He was sitting in his wheelchair wearing a crooked party hat with a glossed over dead look on his face.

We laughed and walked back to our friends who still hadn't noticed we left.

"Okay, okay, I got one." Tyler said. "Why did Sarah fall off the swings?"

"Why?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Because she had no arms. Knock Knock."

"Who's there." Alex and I asked in unison.

"Not Sarah!"

Even though it wasn't even funny, we laughed until we couldn't breate(literally, Leo had to use his inhaler, which made us laugh even harder)and until the next performance came on.

A little sixth grade girl named Abby sashayed unto the stage carrying a purple clarinet. She raised it to her lips, and I swear she just blew as hard as she could and frantically slid her fingers up and down. We walked out the doors and into the fresh night air. The parking lot was full of cars, including Tyler's white Range Rover we came in. We hoisted ourselves onto the roof of it and and sat down. We just sat there for a second, smiling, happy to be here, right now, with each other(cheessssyyyy)

"Wanna play Truth or Dare?" Leo asked raising a perfectly waxed brown eyebrow.

And in about .5 seconds what went from a quiet, peaceful reunion went to a loud, obnoxious game of truth or dare.

After a while, Leo decided to go ask his mom when we're leaving and one by one everyone went with him. Except. Drew. and. I.

We both lied on our backs staring up at the stars talking.

"You know this is just a ploy to get us alone, right?" Drew asked

"I figured."

"Do you think I suck?"

"What?!" I sat up and giggled.

"Well, I don't know, Leo said he saw a thing that said most girls secretly think their boyfriends suck." He sat up, blushing.

I laughed. "And you listened to him?"

"Yeah, I don't know I was just kinda worried about it." He looked up into my eyes and smiled.

He scooted closer. I scooted closer. The smell of Old Spice wafted into the air.

"Drew?"

"Yeah"

"You don't suck." And that sweet nothing right there is how Drew asked me to be his girlfriend. Yep. That's what he said.

He leaned closer. I leaned closer. I closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Why you gotta be so ruuuuuuuude. Don'y you know I'm human toooooo. Burgers and fries, I want them right away, Burg-" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"I quickly pulled my face back just as my lips were .2 millimeters from his. Leo stood alone in front of his car, eyes wide, staring up at us. Before we could say anything he started backing away trying to suppress his grin. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""I'll be right back." He was already sprinting back inside./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Drew furrowed his eyebrows together nervously. I shrugged and /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"slowly pressed my lips on his. I could feel him pull back a bit but then I felt his lips curl into a smile. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Just tell us! It's not like we have any other friends to tell." /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Yeah, cmon everyone already knows your a thing."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"span style="line-height: 18pt;" "Guys, theres nothing to tell, we kissed. End of story. Now c'mon lets finish the movie." She quickly pressed play on Can't But Me Love, some cheesy 80s movie. /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"3 years 5 months and a few days later I sat on my bed. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"My overheated laptop sat on my thighs playing some Jack Johnson, my favorite study music. I suddenly felt an unexpected vibration go through my leg as my eyes bolted open, jumping out of my bed. Realizing it was just my phone i looked down at the screen./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Drew:hey /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Me:U scared the frickin fudge out of me i was writing my english essay/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Drew: I told u just turn the ringer off/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Me:㈵0/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Drew:What r u doing later/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Me:A whole lot of nothing/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Drew:Meet me at Mickey's at 7. its a surprise/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"I grinned. I glanced over at my clock which read a href="x-apple-data-detectors:/0"6:17/a and slipped on yoga pants and an oversized t-shirt./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Hey mom! I'm meeting Drew at Mickey's for dinner!" I shouted from the bathroom. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Moms at the store!" my little brother Nick screamed./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Well tell her I'm going out when she gets back." I said, grabbing my purse and walking downstairs./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Okay!" he said, sitting with his back facing away from me, staring up at the TV playing his violent video games./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Be good and don't die." Is said walking out the door./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"As I turned the car and heard it rev I thought about Drew. This was our junior year, I thought, and soon we'd be going off to college. But one thing came to my mind that calmed my stomach. That first night back in 8th grade./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"I showed up to Mickey's at around a href="x-apple-data-detectors:/1"6:45/a and didn't want to ruin the surprise so I waited in the car until 7ish and went inside. He wasn't there yet so I sat down at a booth and pulled out my phone. I cant wait for his surprise, I thought, he's so romantic and cute. And so I waited. Sitting at that booth playing QuizUp. After a while I got confused, maybe this was part of the surprise I thought, excited. Soon I got suspicious. a href="x-apple-data-detectors:/2"7:30/a rolled by and still nothing. So I called him. Twice. No answer. And again, no answer. Finally a href="x-apple-data-detectors:/3"at 8:00/a I got up, confused and tired. Then my phone rang./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"I looked down to see Drew's profile picture on the screen. I smiled and clicked accept. What I heard on the other line made my heart stop./div 


End file.
